Working Wonders
by ArtemisRoseShadow
Summary: 2D is sick and tired of the way Murdoc treats him. The confrontation doesn't go as expected... WARNING; SMUT AND DRUG USE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Working Wonders

A/N: This'll be updated whenever I feel. I don't own any of it. This is a reaaallly long smut. Enjoy!

xxxx

"Oi, Mudsy, why yew gotta be so mean sumtimes?" the singer asked suddenly, and Murdoc was suprised that he could even form words through the haze of his new painkillers. Murdoc frowned. They were in the carpark, and 2D's eerie voice echoed around him, and he shuddered. They had just finished recording a remake of Dirty Harry, and the bassist had been especially cruel to 2D during the session. But he knew 2D wouldn't say anything against him, not in front of the others.

"Wot'd you say, faceache?" he said in a voice that would surely scare the singer off, turning to face 2D, keeping his hand on the handle of the Winnie's door. 2D didn't move, continuing to stare at Murdoc with large, hollow eyes.

"I... uhm, er, wot I meant was..." he trailed off, twiddling his thumbs.

"Nothin. I thought so." Murdoc hissed and opened the door, his foot on the first step, when 2D grabbed his forearm and stopped him. He turned to look at 2D. _Are you completely off your rocker? I will END you. _"Es'cuz me?"

The younger man frowned, defiance in his sunken eyes. "No! Not nuffin'! Wot I said was'at, why you gotta be so mean ta me all the time, eh?" Wot've I eva dun to you, Muds?" he asked, crossing his skinny arms. He took a deep breath. "I never try to do nuffink wrong, y'know that, but wot I'm wondering is... like... why it ain't good enough for ya? Why go gotta go hittin' me and switchin' me meds all the time, eh?"

He froze, and for once in his life, a pang of guilt ran down his spine. "Shaddup, dullard." he warned, clenching his fists. 2D let go of his arm.

"No! M'tired'a yew tellin' me wotta do all the time!"

"2D, you-"

"Shuddup and lemme talk, Muds! I give everyfin' I have inta being a good singer for yew, but-" he was cut off.

Because Murdoc punched him in the face.

Hard.

2D went rocketing backwards, falling on the cold concrete with a loud 'crack' of his spine. He arched at the contact, but it seemed like it didn't affect him, and he got right back up. He glared at Murdoc. The new meds must be working wonders.

"See? Now wot'd I do then? Speak my mind! An' yew gotta go be all punchy on me for'at!" he said and pouted, looking away, and it seemed like he knew he was fighting for a lost cause. "I'm tired'a tellin' everyone that my, uh, scratches an' bruises are from me birds. 'Oh, no, these, uh, aren't from 'ny fight or nuffin, the.... blonde girl and her sister last night, haha.' I can't just tell them the truth and be all like, 'What? Oh, yah, I dropped a glassa tea so Mudsy here decided'ta beat the mickey outta me!'" Immediately Murdoc stepped forward.

"And why can't you tell 'em, hmm?" he asked, smirking. "Go 'head and and whine to ever'one. I dun'care."

"Yew... yew aren't gonna stop me?" and Murdoc couldn't help but notice that he sounded a little... dissappointed.

"Nope. Go ahead."

"You dun'care?"

The older man rolled his eyes and stepped back. "No one is goin' to believe you, faceache! Russel messes with you all the time!"

2D bit his lower lip. "But I know 'at he doesn' hate me! And he doesn' leave me unconcious for days at a time..."

Murdoc grit his jagged teeth. He was getting pissed. "Leave me alone, I've got work ta do." he growled, turning and opening the door to his Winnebago and stepping inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, and ignored Cortez when he started sqwuaking in his ear. "Shaddup, you stupid bird." he dismissed, getting a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Murdoc took a drag, and felt satisfied that 2D wouldn't be bothering him anytime soon, he's too scared. He went to the other side of the trailer and sat down on his bed. And then the door opened.

"Stop tryin'ta ignore me, Muds!"

"Do you 'AVE a death wish, 2D?!" the bassist roared, jumping up and darting over to him as 2D shut the door behind him and locked it. Murdoc didn't care, and slugged 2D right across the jaw, sending 2D stumbling back against the door. Murdoc's cigarette fell from his lips to the floor and quickly extinguished itself. He wasn't done, moving his arm in a swift uppercut, and he felt a sick satisfaction when the back of 2D's head hit the metal door with a loud 'thump'. "I don' want anyone botherin' me today!"

He watched as the singer slid down the door into a crumpled heap, a heap in which Murdoc landed his foot in it's stomach with a barking laugh. 2D coughed pitifully and stretched his neck to the side, then looked up at the bassist, black eyes still defiant. Murdoc just growled, bending at the knees to sock in him the face again, cracking his knuckles against 2D's temple and creating a whimper from the other's lips. There was a pause, before 2D looked at the floor, bowing his head in front of Murdoc. He felt like crying, but didn't. He would never cry in front of Murdoc. All he said was, "... I-I'm sorry, Muds."

The Satanist straightened up, staring down at his vocalist with a grin, but it slowly fell. Something very akin to guilt had struck him when he noticed that 2D was already beginning to bruise. '_Oh, you fragile ponce, I barely even scratched ya...'_ he thought to himself as he sighed and leaned down to extend his hand to 2D. "Eh, is'awright, I fergive ya. C'mon, let's smoke a bowl 'n throw down sum tunes, yeah? You'll feel bett'r in no time."

He couldn't help but smile.

xxx

One bowl turned into three, before Murdoc put the pipe down to pick up a pack of cigarettes, lighting two cigarettes and handing one of them to the vocalist. He thanked Murdoc as he put it to his lips with a relaxed sigh. 2D gave him a rather goofy grin and giggled. "You're high, mate." Murdoc said to him.

"Mmhmm. It's nice."

"I like yew bett'r when yer high, anyways."

2D paused. "...Why's 'at?" he asked, taking a drag and looking over to him. They were sitting next to eachother on his bed, with the endtable pulled infront of them to hold their things. The singer was cross-legged, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well... yer jus'... easier to deal with. Not s'much of a spaz, y'know?" Murdoc said, looking around with glazed, bloodshot eyes. "Which is weird, cuz dun'your meds calm you down? I'd hate ta see you without them."

"I... I ain't much different, really." he said with a shrug, and a small giggle.

Murdoc paused for a moment, letting out a puff of smoke as he started laughing. "W-What? I don' believe it."

"Believe it."

Murdoc burst out laughing, reaching to put his cigarette out in the nearby ashtray. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Uh.... nuffin'. I'm stoned."

2D giggled and nodded, understanding what Murdoc was talking about, and his black eyes squinted to see Murdoc clearly through the haze, the smoke still curling around them slowly, through the air. They had fishbowled the whole Winnebago, and 2D was starting to feel a little more then giddy. Pot had always given him a sort of calm, though, and he was content with that. Murdoc was bent over, fiddling with the radio and connecting it to his iPod. He growled in frustration as he tried to figure out the wires, but quickly did it, smirking when he did and music began to fill the small room. 2D didn't recognize it at first, and flicked his cigarette against the ashtray. "What're we listenin' to, Muds?" he asked.

"Playlist I made ta listen to when I'm blazed. It's the best, r'lly." he said with a sharp-toothed grin. He closed his eyes to rock his head with the beat. "You'll know it, luv."

2D noticed the 'luv', but decided to shrug it off as Murdoc teasing him. He listened closely, as the vocals started up. It took a few moments, but he then recognized the song as 'Zydrate Anatomy' from 'Repo!, The Genetic Opera.' He had never heard the full song.

_~ I can't feel nothin' at all ~_

Murdoc finished his cigarette (2D wasn't even half-done) and put it out in the ashtray. He reached for the pipe again, knocking out the ash against the table, and grabbed the grinder and put some kush into it. After a few moments he poured it into the bowl, packing it tightly. He leaned over, and 2D sputtered when Murdoc took the cigarette from his lips, handing him the pipe instead. The vocalist paused for a moment, grinned, and took the pipe to take the first hit.

_Drug market, sub market_

_Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in_

_Blood market, love market_

_Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!_

_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial..._

_A little glass vial?_

_A little glass vial_

The older man tapped his foot against the floor with the beat, watching as 2D took as much of the smoke in as he could, and held it there. Murdoc took the piece he was offered and lit up, 2D's cigarette wasting away in the ashtray. Murdoc noticed 2D was also getting into the music. Two loud, sex-driven moans came from the speakers, and 2D coughed violently, smoke filling the space in front of him at odd intervals as he bent over and coughed some more. Murdoc couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Never heard the full song? There are alot of noises like that."

They passed the piece between them a couple of times, listening in content, blazed peace, a rarity when the two were together. 2D was looking at Murdoc when the bassist suddenly got a gleam in his mismatched eyes. "Ey, 2D, ever had a shottie?"

"A wot?"

"A shottie. Y'know, a gypsy kiss."

A confused look slid onto his pale face and he shook his head. "Wot's a gypsy kiss?" he asked.

Murdoc smirked and grabbed a lighter from his pocket, bringing the bowl to his lips. "I'll show ye. Just go with it, a'right?" he said, and 2D nodded was Murdoc lit the bowl and took a big hit. 2D moved to take it from him and Murdoc shook his head and lifted a finger. After a moment, Murdoc still hadn't exhaled, he leaned in close to the singer. 2D froze and gulped, looking up at him. He didn't know what to do when Murdoc's lips hovered his own.

"M-Muds, what're yo--Mmph!" he cried out, being cut off by Murdoc's lips pressing flush against his. He tried to pull away, a bit nervously, but Murdoc put down the pipe and quickly grabbed the sides of 2D's face and kept him still with a terrifying show of strength. He moved his lips against 2D's, nipping at his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue and tilting 2D's head to the side to pull him closer. With nowhere to go and being kissed with a skill he hadn't seen in years, the singer melted into the kiss. When 2D parted his lips for air, Murdoc took the opportunity, pushing close and exhaling the smoke into 2D's mouth. 2D squeaked and was about to cough when the bassist clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hold it in fer a sec'."

2D glared but listened, taking in the smoke. After a few seconds, Murdoc took his hand from 2D's mouth, and 2D immediately blew out the smoke. He swayed a bit, blinking for a moment. "W-Wot the hell was that?" he panted, cheeks red. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"A gypsy kiss. The best way to smoke."

"B-But yew.... ya kissed me!"

"No way, really?" he said sarcastically. "It's called a gypsy _kiss_, dullard."

"I... I..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling as if he had been hit with a dull brick. His face felt warm, sunken eyes half-lidded. "O-Oh.... wow." he breathed, becoming higher with a wave of light-headedness. He put a hand to his head and blinked dumbly. Murdoc laughed.

"Hits ya hard, dunnit?"

2D nodded slowly. "F... 'fanks, Muds. That was kinda cool." the singer grinned, looking up at Murdoc, not aknowledging that he hadn't moved away.

The bassist chuckled, picking up the bowl and putting it on the table, moving back to lean over 2D. "Ya liked that?" he purred, eyeing the younger man. He saw 2D tense and look away. He shrugged sheepishly and nodded. "Ya didn't mind kissin' me?" Murdoc paused for an answer, and he was rewarded with a small shake of his head. Moving his head to hover his lips next to 2D's ear, he whispered, "Now why is that, faceache?" Despite the insult, his voice held no malice, just teasing sarcasm.

"I-I-I'unno, 'cuz it ain't _really_...a... a _kiss_, didn't seem like one, w-wif the smoke 'n all..." the singer mumbled. Suddenly he was pushed onto his back and elbows by the weight of Murdoc's clothed chest against his. 2D felt he needed more room to breath, although he knew he was breathing fine, albeit shallow. He took a breathy gasp.

"Didn't seem like a kiss, eh? Yew sayin' it was bad?" he whispered, and his voice held a dangerous tone, smirking.

He blushed. It was the exact opposite of bad. 2D didn't want to think on it, but in the back of his empty head he knew that he enjoyed it more then he should have. Not wanting to insult the bassist, he shook his head. "N-No! Of course not! It was really good, I jus--"

"-Really good, then?" came the low voice, cutting him off. 2D could feel the heat radiating from the other man, conjuring a nervous feeling in his throat that made him want to pull closer, but fearful to do so. He felt Murdoc's breath on his ear and shivered. "How good was it?"

Blinking, he concentrated through the fog of weed and medication to give an answer. 2D didn't want to say the truth, that (although suprising) it was one of the best kisses he could remember. He didn't want to lie, either. "I-I... I dunno." the singer finished lamely, grinning a bit. "I can't ev'n rememba five minutes ago, Muds, haha..." he added, hurriedly.

Murdoc moved to face 2D now, looking down at him with gleaming mismatched eyes. It took a moment to realize that Murdoc was much closer now, nose-to-nose. His voice has a scratchy purr to it when he spoke, one that made 2D think the bones in his legs had disappeared and been replaced with jelly. "Mm, is that so? Let me refresh that useless memory of yours..."

And then Murdoc's mouth was on his once again.

2D didn't know how Murdoc could make an insult sound so attractive, but he did. He wasn't as suprised as he thought he would be at the kiss, but he was suprised that his heart jumped enough to beat through his chest when the kiss came. The other man was pressing closer before 2D had time to properly react, and he pulled the singer's bottom lip between his teeth to suck at for a short moment, giving it a nip before moving in again. This time, as their lips connected, their eyes slid shut and 2D lifted his chin to meet Murdoc halfway. The bassist let out a satisfied hum at this, resting a caloused hand on the younger man's jaw to bring them closer. The singer arched against the satanist when he felt the tip of his long tongue swipe across the seam of his lips, and a threat of caution flickered in the back of his head, warning him of who he was with, where this could lead do, what they were _doing, _but 2D was still too high to focus on thought much right now, so he ignored it easily. Instead, 2D parted his lips for Murdoc's questing tongue, tasting pot, cigarettes, and cinnamon when they deepened the kiss. Their tongues brushed against eachother, sending electric shocks down 2D's spine. Lifting a hand, he clutched at Murdoc's chest, fisting a hand in the dark fabric of his shirt. Murdoc seemed to encourage this with a throaty growl, kissing him a bit more fiercely, biting his lower lip just enough for it to hurt before soothing the area with frequent, hurried pecks and kisses. He traced the inside of 2D's cheeks with his tongue, and the younger man moaned into the bassist's mouth. The blue-haired man felt his face heat up when their jaws locked, and he tried to pull his head back to take a needed breath, but Murdoc literally stole it from him, breathing in as they parted, leaving 2D gasping.

There was a devilish smirk on his lips as he slid his hand down 2D's side, playing with the hem of his shirt. He felt the bassist's fingers creep up against his skin and he shivered, moving a hand to grab Murdoc's wrist, but instead grabbed onto his upper arm when his cold hand ghost over his ribs, a shallow gasp escaping him. "M-Murdoc, we can't-"

"-Yes, we can." he said simply, kissing a short trail up the singer's jaw, biting at his earlobe. 2D let out a soft moan, making no move to escape.

"Well, we shouldn't-"

"-Yes, we should."

"But I think w-"

"-Then don't think, dullard!" Murdoc snapped, getting a bit irritated. He gave a sharp nip to 2D's neck, pressing his weight onto him. "If that's too hard of a concept, I'd be happy to distract you."

A bit dazed, 2D closed his eyes, not having the motivation to push his friend away. He didn't think he could, he was feeling so weak, and Murdoc seemed to realize this, judging by the smug, satisfied grin on his face. The singer wanted to blame it on the drug, wanted to say that was the reason he was feeling so hyper-sensitive, but he knew it wasn't true. This wasn't the first time he and his best mate had smoked, but this was definately the first time anything like _this _happened between them. Sensing his apprehensiveness, Murdoc spoke again.

"No one has to find out, yeah?" He breathed against the younger man's neck. "I won't tell if you won't?"

This seemed to ease the other a bit and he nodded, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Murdoc's dark hair. He couldn't help but tug on the strands when the man began to push his shirt up, raking his jagged nails lightly on 2D's skin as he revealed more of the pale man. A low growl left the satanist's throat. Tracing over the singer's ribs, Murdoc marveled at how thin he was. He wouldn't say anything, but Murdoc was fascinated with the way his skin stretched over bone, all sharp lines and hollow dips. 2D let out a soft moan when the bassist bit at his collarbone in a suprisingly gentle fashion. "Ahn..."

Murdoc could see 2D try to ground himself, but he was too high, too shaky from the tingles down his spine that ran hot every time the older man touched him. Pushing the pad of his thumb into the dip of 2D's hipbone, the satanist's heart raced at the sound it elicted, so close to music, but not quite there yet.

He'd get 2D to sing.

He repeated the action on both sides of his hips, a bit harder, and the blue-haired man's hips arched up involuntarily. Murdoc slid a hand to the small of the other's back when he did, holding the other against him. Looking down, he whispered, "You tryin' to turn me on, 'D?"

Turning bright red at this, he didn't say anything, instead staring up at his friend with sunken eyes and reddened lips. The bassist grinned, pushing 2D back down onto the mattress with his weight, pinning him. 2D lifted his chin to kiss the other again, although he looked rather embarrassed, and Murdoc accepted the kiss with fire. He slid his tongue against the singer's when their lips parted, and 2D fisted a hand in his mate's hair and tugged, making him growl into the kiss. Murdoc bit at the other's lips and pulled back.

He kept close to the singer even though they parted, mouths inches apart from eachother. 2D didn't think he could catch his breath even if he tried. He licked his lips, and Murdoc's sharp eyes followed the movement with hunger. He blinked and looked up, a heavy breath leaving him when Murdoc pressed the pad of his thumb against 2D's lower lip.

His hands began to creep up the younger male's chest again, tracing fingers against bone and causing 2D to shiver. Murdoc ran his thumb over one of 2D's nipples, evoking a breathy gasp of the bassist's name. "Murdoc, I-, err, c'mere..." the singer stuttered softly, grabbing at Murdoc's shoulders and pulling the man down onto him. The cold of the room made his skin tingle when Murdoc pushed the hem of his shirt up, followed by warm, rough hands and greedy looks. Nuzzling against his cheek, the satanist purred.

"Let me take this off." was the sentence, followed by a tug on the shirt 2D was wearing. He nodded and lifted his arms, letting Murdoc slide it over and off of him (and taking his damn time, ghosting his nails down the other's arms as he pulled away.)

2D, despite still being rather high, saw where this was going. He felt the heat from Murdoc's eyes, and he sure as Hell felt the bulge of Murdoc's covered erection pressing insistently into his thigh. It drove him crazy, made his vision swim and made him want to thrust against it. His neediness made the bassist laugh, a low rumble in his throat, and he pushed his hips forward, crashing into 2D's.

The younger man cried out, a little suprised, rolling his hips up against his. "M-Muds, nngh!"

His fingertips grazed over the singer's nipples again, slowly rubbing them in circles until they turned into hard, rosy peaks. 2D's breathing quickened to panting, squirming a bit as he tried to deal with the rather new sensation. He was moaning quietly now between breaths, reaching up at Murdoc, clinging to him to keep himself from shaking.

Suddenly, one of Murdoc's hands fisted in 2D's hair, and he used his grip to jerk his head back, exposing his neck. He scraped his teeth up the singer's throat, growling into the crook of his shoulder. "Let me hear ya, 2D. I love that fucking voice of yours." the man purred. He raked the nails of his other hand down the other's chest before reaching down to the waist of 2D's jeans.

2D looked down when Murdoc unbuttoned his jeans, a breathy gasp escaping him. The bassist cupped him through the fabric, squeezing his hardening length firmly.

"Oh, Murdoc, wait, I can't-- Ahhh..."

Murdoc could feel 2D's pulse fluttering wildly under his lips, and it was driving him crazy. 2D was arching below him, all bones and bruises and veins, fucking _veins _that he was showing off. The satanist couldn't resist the urge to bite down, latching onto the other's neck and working the skin between his teeth, sucking, quickly leaving a red, angry mark. That seemed to set something off in 2D's brain. He cried out, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to the older man, encouraging him.

Murdoc knew he was being rough, rougher then he should, but he didn't expect that 2D would react so well to the harsh treatment. He squeezed at the singer's covered erection, wanting to hear his voice again. It worked.

"Aah, fuck..." he moaned as he slid an arm around Murdoc's shoulders. Murdoc slid his hand inside the other's jeans and over his boxers, beginning to rub him with his palm. His breath was coming out in short pants now, and he closed his eyes when he felt Murdoc's other hand on his thigh. Murdoc bit harder, and 2D groaned. "Mm, yeah, th-that feels reall- Ah!"

Cursing loudly, the bassist lost his patience for 2D's jeans. He pulled back, and the blue-haired man let out a dissappointed moan, only to gasp in suprise when Murdoc yanked his jeans down his legs in a rough motion, tugging them off and tossing them back carelessly. He went to pin 2D again, but the singer sat up on his knees and reached for the hem of Murdoc's shirt. Smirking, he lifted his arms, letting the other remove it, quickly lost to the smoke of the room.

2D blushed at the revealed skin, extending his hands to splay over the satanist's chest. He was shivering but he felt like he was on fire, desperate for something, anything to cut the knot of want in his gut. Murdoc sighed and hooked a thumb into the waist of his jeans, dragging them down on the side of his hip. 2D's hollowed eyes followed the movement, bringing his attention to the rather large bulge in his pants. The singer's pale hands slowly inched down his chest, to his abdomen, hovering over his belt buckle. Excited and slightly nervous, his hands shook, and the bassist chuckled.

"You see somethin' you like?"

He didn't dare say anything to that, but in all honesty, 2D couldn't stop staring. He could feel the heat coming from Murdoc's groin, could feel the bassist's hungry eyes on him, and he needed to do something about it. He lunged forward, kissing Murdoc almost viciously, teeth clacking against his. The other didn't care, kissing back eagerly and dominating the kiss. Their tongues fought against one another, a hot, tantalizing kiss that made 2D dizzy. He let himself be taken over, succumbing to Murdoc when he pushed him down onto the mattress again, breaking the kiss but letting his lips hover over the singer's. 2D whined, wanting his friend's mouth back on his immediately.

Murdoc couldn't deny him, thrusting his tongue past 2D's lips and assaulting his mouth. The blue-haired man arched up, bare skin against skin, moaning into the kiss. He gained a bit of confidence back, now daring to hook his fingers in Murdoc's beltloops and pull him down by his hips. Catching on, the older man ground his pelvis into 2D's. His hips jolted up involuntarily, pushing their clothed erections together. Murdoc broke away from the kiss to let out an animalistic growl, continuing to grind against the singer.

2D breathed in, closing his eyes and burying his face into the crook of his friend's neck. A whimper left his throat when he felt the other's nails digging into his hips, but it just made 2D tug his lower half back against him. With a sharp moan, Murdoc gave an incredulous look, surprised that his singer wasn't as shy as he expected.

Suddenly, there were hands on Murdoc's shoulders, pushing him up. He kneeled, watching in awe as 2D sat up and crawled over to him, eyes first at crotch level, slowly making his way up Murdoc's chest. It was shockingly sexual for 2D, and he could feel something tighten in his gut. "Freak." he teased. The singer blushed at the insinuation with the faintest hint of a smile, shaky hands moving to Murdoc's belt. Murdoc jutted his hips out with a cocky grin, looking at 2D expectantly. The singer unbuckled it, sliding the leather out of it's loops and putting it to the side. 2D tried not to show how nervous he was, how excited, but he had the sinking feeling that he was failing miserably. He had steadied his hands by the time he tugged down the other's zipper and undid his button, revealing the skimpy animal-print thong. 2D made a wanton sound in the back of his throat, curling the tips of his long fingers under the elastic.

Biting his lip, the blue-haired man glanced down, sunken eyes following the trail of dark hair from the other's stomach, leading down to eye the covered erection. He slowly began dragging down the waistband of Murdoc's pants along with his (barely-an-)undergarment, then looked back up to Murdoc. "Could I... I-I mean, can I....?" he trailed off quietly, inching down the Satanist's chest once again, lips ghosting lower towards his crotch to make his point clear.

2D jumped when Murdoc let out an almost insane laugh, twisting a fist into his hair and yanking hard, keeping him in place but forcing him to look up. "Can ye what, huh?" he said sharply, mismatched eyes wide.

He couldn't supress the shiver of fear that ran down his spine, nor the whimper of pain that left his lips, but 2D took a deep breath and answered anyways. Or tried to, at least. "W-Well...I-...uhm... I want to... to, uh..." the singer muttered, hands wringing to avoid just grabbing the bassist and throwing him down.

"Mm, I see. You wanna suck my cock?" Murdoc purred,sitting and using his grip on 2D's hair to push him down a little more, until he was level with his crotch. The singer gasped, letting out a heavy breath when the other pushed his clothed hardness against his cheek. Close-up, his size was already intimidating, and 2D ignored a small voice in the back of his medicated brain that asked him what he had gotten himself into.

His whole body was on fire, a tight knot in his stomach as he reached up, slowly pulling the undergarment down. 2D's breath caught in his throat when Murdoc's manhood was revealed, protruding from dark curls. The reddened tip nudged against 2D's mouth teasingly by Murdoc's thumb, and he parted his lips a fraction on instinct. The bassist chuckled.

"You little fag." the older man purred. The words registered faintly in the singer's ears, but he couldn't bring himself to feel offended when Murdoc said it like that, instead it made a spark run down his spine and gain a little confidence. 2D wrapped a thin hand around the base of his friend's cock, drawing a short, low moan from the man.

Murdoc was planning on surprising him, hurting him; He was going to hold the dullard's head in place and fuck his mouth, pull his hair, watch his face get red and make him choke. But he was the one who was surprised when 2D wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, moving down on him and taking in much more then what the bassist expected on his first try. An impassioned noise left Murdoc before he could stop it, and 2D went back to the tip and circled it with his tongue. He began to bob his head, sucking every time he pulled back. The hand still wrapped around the base of his member began stroking him, making up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth right then.

Suspiscion began to creep in Murdoc's brain and he tugged sharply on the singer's blue strands, yanking his head back and off of his length. 2D gasped, looking up at Murdoc and licking his lips. "Muds...? Wot's wrong?"

The satanist raised a brow. "This ain't the first time ye've blown another bloke, is it?" he growled, and 2D wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited and the sudden change in demeanor. Instead he opted not to say anything, but that apparently wasn't the right choice. Murdoc shook him rather violently by the grip in his hair, causing 2D's vision to swim for a moment. "Answer me!"

"I-I-I've dunnit once or twice, b-but it was an awful long time ago..." he stuttered nervously.

That seemed to be the right answer, because his anger disappeared into smugness and he patted 2D on the cheek. "I knew it." he said, jutting his hips back out. 2D took this as a sign to continue what he was doing, so he leaned forward and allowed his head to be guided down, parting his lips and beginning to suck on the head of his cock. Murdoc pushed down on the back of his head again, enjoying the vibrations of the muffled moan that 2D gave. He traced patterns along the underside of Murdoc's member with his tongue, bobbing his head every time he sucked. Murdoc groaned under his breath, feeling every curve his tongue made, unable to process thought for a moment.

2D tried to take in more with every movement, eager to please, the scent of Murdoc's sex making him dizzy with want. When the tip hit the back of his throat he was prepared, supressing his gag reflex and engulfing his member down to the base in one motion.

"Sweet Satan!" Murdoc moaned, throwing his head back, fingers curling in 2D's hair and massaging his scalp. 2D put his hands on Murdoc's hips, keeping them still as he began moving his head, deepthroating him. He swore loudly, shivering when the singer began sucking, swallowing around his cock. He looked back down, frowning when he noticed 2D's eyes closing. "Nngh, no, keep yer eyes open. Look at me." he demanded. 2D obeyed, those eerie black holes gazing up at him. His face was red and flushed, a lusty expression across it, desperate.

The singer began to hum softly, and Murdoc almost had a heart attack. He pushed at the other's shoulders, signaling for him to stop. 2D pulled back with a gasp, sitting up, looking a bit confused. Before he had time to speak, the other's lips were against his, tongue seeking his, tasting himself in his mouth. 2D squeaked, but quickly eased into it with a soft moan, disappointed when they parted. Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D's waist and lifted him effortlessly, throwing him onto the mattress. 2D landed on his back, arching up when Murdoc moved above him. The bassist growled into 2D's ear playfully and made him shiver.

His hands were on the waistband of his boxers, thumbs hooking under and dragging the fabric down. It was agonizingly slow, and he couldn't stop from shaking as he was exposed. "M-Muds..." the younger man whispered, watching him tug the piece of clothing from his legs and toss it to the floor. The bassist flashed him a daring smirk, grabbing one of his ankles and pulling 2D closer by it. 2D gasped, surprised at how strong he was. Not that he was very heavy in the first place...

He leaned in to trail kisses down the singer's neck, nibbling at his collarbone as he splayed a palm over the other's thin chest, making it's way down to 2D's erection. Murdoc curled his hand in a firm grip around the hard length. "M-Mmh, Murdoc, wait, maybe we sh- Oh God, aah! Aah!" he cried out. Murdoc had started pumping him at a fast, sudden pace, his other hand sliding under the pillow and fumbling with something.

2D wasn't paying attention, though, hips lifting to meet Murdoc's hand, opening his mouth when the bassist put two fingers to his lips. "Suck." he said, voice scratchy and low, heated. The blue-haired man did as he was told, latching onto the fingers and sucking them, licking them in his mouth as he kept his eyes on Murdoc. A wave of lust crashed through the satanist at the sight, enjoying the sensation a little longer before retracting his fingers. He pushed 2D's knees apart and settled inbetween his legs. The singer breathed in sharply, tremors running down his spine when Murdoc resumed stroking him, lighting his nerves.

"Nnnh, nnh... Oh, fuck, s-slow down, I-I'm gettin' close..."

Murdoc withdrew his hand from the other's cock with a chuckle. "Not now, luv." he whispered, crawling above 2D to lower his mouth and capture his lips. "We're not through yet." 2D let out a needy whine, but responded eagerly to the kiss. He sucked on the bassist's lower lip, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Murdoc closed his eyes, slowly trailing his hand down the singer's chest, past his member and sack and between his cheeks. A surprised noise was muffled from 2D's throat when he felt the wet tip of a finger against his entrance. 2D broke the kiss lifted his arms to push at his friend's shoulders, suddenly not very sure about anything. The other had forseen this and pushed him back down with his other hand. The pale singer looked up at him, hesitant, an odd expression on his face. He made no move to escape, even when Murdoc continued his ministrations, circling the entrance with his finger gently. "Shh, stay there. You're doing fine."

A gentle pressure was applied to the tight ring of muscle and 2D moaned quietly, breathing erratic and shallow. The finger slowly breached him, carefully sliding in deeper. The blue-haired man gasped and clung onto Murdoc as he began to pump his finger in and out. Murdoc distracted him by attacking his neck, nipping at the veins through thin skin, moving to make marks on flesh that wasn't already adorned by a bruise or hickey. He felt embarassed -vulnerable, even- every time the motions made him cry out and breathe faster. A second finger was pushing inside now, slow and gentle, joining the first in preparing him. He winced when Murdoc began scissoring his fingers, but the pain faded quickly. A sudden moan was ripped from his throat when his friend sped up the pace of his fingers and he lifted his hips a bit to try and get more of that delicious sensation. The bassist purred, planting a kiss in the dip of his collarbone.

The blue-haired man was getting accustomed to the feeling, beginning to want it, and he drew his long legs up and spread them. When Murdoc bit down at his pulse, he let out a needy whine. The bassist swore under his breath; he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. For 2D's sake he held back for the moment. "Mmh, 2D, do ya know just how fuckin' attractive ya are?" he muttered, pushing his digits back within and curving the tips of them, searching. 2D just moaned shakily and let his head fall to the side, chest heaving as he tried to control his reactions.

After a bit of prodding, 2D suddenly gave a loud whine, and Murdoc knew he had found what he was looking for. He dragged the pads of his fingers over the hidden spot inside of him, massaging it in small, fast strokes and pushes. "Hnn, Murdoc, what is- nnn!" The singer's wanton noises steadily grew louder, until he cried out sharp enough so he clapped a hand over his own mouth, shocked and embarassed.

"Ya like my fingers, 'D?" Murdoc teased, increasing the pressure a bit. 2D shouted something unintelligable and grabbed onto his friend. "Think this feels good? Wait 'til it's my cock inside you. I'm gonna make ya go crazy."

He felt a third finger push at his stretched entrance, and he felt it hurt a bit more this time. Grimacing, the younger man whimpered under his breath, relaxing when Murdoc shushed him. The sharp pain quickly ebbed when Murdoc continued his attentions on his prostate. Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers inside of 2D again, stretching the tight muscle to prepare him. 2D gasped every time the digits spread, feeling like someone had lit a match through his blood. He was feeling hot, closed in, a little claustrophic, uncomfortable, and a bit delirious. "Muds, aah! P-Please!" the singer moaned, writhing on the sheets. The older man watched him, licking his lips. Deciding he had given him enough, he withdrew his fingers to grab the small bottle hiding under the pillow. 2D let out a disappointed whine, feeling a bit empty, until Murdoc was back on top of him. He pressed his lips to the singer's, hands on 2D's hips and lifting them up. He put his weight onto 2D's chest as he adjusted himself, and the singer faintly heard the sound of something unscrewing and being poured.

A moment later, the bottle was thrown to the side, and the satanist scooted closer between his legs. 2D kissed Murdoc desperately, shivering with anticipation when his hips were tilted up an angle and brought down to Murdoc's. Their tongues slide over eachother, wrapping around to get closer. 2D whined and wrapped an arm around the bassist's neck as he felt the burning tip of his erection against his hole, slick with lubricant.

Breaking the kiss, Murdoc laughed low in his throat, looking down at the singer like he was the only thing in the world. "Ready?" he breathed, sliding his hands to 2D's thighs, making the singer hook his legs around Murdoc's waist. 2D nodded frantically, nails already digging red lines into Murdoc's shoulders. Murdoc hissed and inched his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock against the puckered entrance. He began to slide in at an excrutiatingly slow pace, the lube making it easier. 2D whimpered and bit his lower lip, not expecting the pain to be so _strong _(he had barely felt anything since his new prescription) hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to relax. Murdoc wrapped a hand around the singer's member, stroking him quickly, trying to put his attention elsewhere. Eventually, the singer took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit, arching his back for Murdoc, letting him push himself inside a little more. He was much bigger then three fingers, and 2D tried to ignore the numbing pain in his lower back, focusing on the tight grip around his cock, the pure _heat _coming from his friend...

Murdoc was halfway inside in one sudden thrust, and 2D let a surprised shout leave his parted lips. He wasn't expecting it and a violent shiver wracked his spine. Murdoc held him close and bit back a groan, trying to control himself. "Nngh, s-sorry. Easier this way." he said in a soft tone. Murdoc was shaking, teeth gritted and beads of sweat running down his back, forcing himself to keep still. 2D saw this and smiled, appreciating the effort. He reached out for him, sliding long fingers into his hair and stroking through the black strands.

"Murdoc, I... I ain't made of glass."

The satanist blinked, looking at 2D blankly for a moment. A wild grin then spread onto his face and he nodded, hands tightening on his thighs. He pulled out a bit, up to the tip, drawing a loud noise from 2D, who gasped.

Eyes gleaming, he pistoned his hips forward and thrust back in, not fully, but further then before. Before the other had a chance to react, he repeated the motion, and the singer sobbed out a moan. He raked his nails down the back of Murdoc's neck, the conflicting sensations of blunt pain and filling pleasure making him see spots when he closed his eyes. He worked himself inside with small thrusts, easing 2D into it.

The bassist growled under his breath when he was almost fully inside, stopping. He looked down at 2D: tears were welling in the corners of his eyes and his hands were shaking, but his face was flushed and his cock was hard between his legs, and he couldn't catch his breath. He was pale, ethereal, and his bruises and scars stood out with contrast, making Murdoc's throat heavy with guilt. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, distracting himself with creating more marks along the singer's collarbone. 2D moaned softly and arched up, wanting him closer. After a moment, he relaxed, waiting for him to continue. "M-Muds, c'mon, d-don't... don't make me..."

He raised a brow. "Don't make ya what?" he purred. "You have to speak up."

2D cried out in frustration and yanked Murdoc's face towards his, smashing their lips together in a short, needy kiss. He didn't want to say it, he was too shy, so he said something else. "I-I think I'm a-awright. You c'n start again..." the blue-haired man mumbled, glancing away. Murdoc made a pleased sound in his chest and nodded, withdrawing halfway. He paused to give 2D a seductive smirk before thrusting back inside, bringing his hips to meet 2D's.

The first full thrust made him pant and squirm under Murdoc, who moaned outloud and bucked his hips again, rocking 2D with the force of it. "Murdoc!" he breathed, wrapping his thin arms around the bassist and pulling him down. Murdoc tilted his head to capture 2D's mouth, supressing the moans that came from the singer after he had begun to set a pace. He attacked the other's tongue with his own, coaxing him into the kiss.

Murdoc gasped when they broke apart. 2D was still trying to get used to it, bracing himself before each new thrust of Murdoc's hips. The singer's legs shook every time Murdoc went a little deeper. He felt Murdoc's hard erection pulse within him and he let out a broken moan. "Nngh, yer fuckin' tight, 2D. " the satanist growled into his neck. The younger man was high as a kite, floating on Murdoc's scratchy voice and the peculiar-yet-pleasant sensation of being so filled. The bassist moved his hands down to grab the other's ass, a self-confident chuckle leaving his lips when 2D panted at the action. He squeezed 2D's cheeks and 2D ground himself down on Murdoc's cock in return. The older man grinned and bit down at his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Ah, God! Mm, k-keep bitin' me, please..."

He obeyed happily, amused that the little idiot had a masochistic streak. He swore to himself that he'd see more of it. Murdoc began thrusting at a different angle, tilting his hips downward when he thrust, trying to hit that special spot inside of the other. A few more thrusts, and 2D's back arched, tensing when his prostate was hit. He let out a high-pitched moan and bucked against him, hands running through the bassist's dark hair, almost reverently.

The older man looked down at him with a devilish face. "Oh? Right there?" he mocked, speeding up his hips and keeping the angle to strike 2D's spot. "Is that where ya want it?"

2D cried out and threw his head back onto the pillows, spine arcing off of the mattress. He nodded hurriedly, flustered and gasping at the assault on his prostate. How did Murdoc do all of this? 2D didn't think he'd even be able to speak if he tried, he was useless and squirming in Murdoc's arms, shaking like a leaf with every pull and slide of the other's cock inside him. His friend... this strange man, his best mate.... was _inside _of him.

"Mm! Mmm! Mm! No, I can't-- I want you to- Aah! C-Closer!"

Murdoc chuckled and sucked at the delve of the singer's collarbone, pressing himself down onto him. The blue-haired man moaned loudly and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck for the satanist. He let a little of his control slip, the next thrust into him a bit harder then the rest. 2D went crazy, hands shooting up to tug and pull at his own hair, hips jerking with each movement that Murdoc made. "... Ya like that? Ya like my cock in your ass?"

The singer made a broken moan and shook his head, trying to will Murdoc to shut up. If he kept talking to 2D like that, the singer was afraid he wouldn't last. His face was red and blushing when he leaned up, wanting to surprise his friend. "Uhn! Yes!"

"Mmm, yeah? Lemme hear it, luv. Tell me you like it."

2D stayed silent for a moment, taken aback, but Murdoc then thrust deeper, laughing quietly above the other. 2D yelped and gave in. "I-I like it!" he gasped. Murdoc grabbed his hips and pulled the younger one down on his length, pushing all the way inside of him. The singer cried out and reached to touch his erection, but Murdoc slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own. He began to stroke 2D in time with his thrusts, dragging his thumb over the tip slowly. The blue-haired man shivered and bucked, tensing. His sounds quickly grew louder, moaning sharply whenever a thrust knocked him back. "Aaah, aaaahh, aaaah! Murdoc! Aah!"

The winnebago wasn't exactly soundproof, and 2D tried to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises, but the bassist wouldn't let him. He had never been this loud, this out of control, and Murdoc didn't really help when he started to thrust harder into him, acting so composed when 2D felt utterly destroyed. "That's it, pet. Don't hold back." he growled, and the singer noticed his voice was a little shaky, strained.

Reaching for Murdoc, the bed, anything, the younger man moved with Murdoc, squirming as his nerves were overloaded. "I-I... I fink I'm.... I'm gonna cum, Muds, I fink I'm gonna cum, I fink I'm--"

Murdoc grunted, the pace becoming faster. "Nngh, then do it. Cum for me, 2D." he urged, whispering into the other's ear, biting at the shell. His breath was heavy and uneven, showing 2D he wasn't completely unaffected.

"Oh, fuck, Muds, I'm cumming, I'm cumming... Aah! Aah! Murdoc!" the singer shouted, a beautiful sound, wrapping his arms and legs around the man and pulling him in. He was almost perfect in his peak, arching and throwing his head back, eyes shut tight and lips apart. He came over both their chests powerfully, dripping from Murdoc's fingers.

The sight drove Murdoc over the edge, thrusting erratically into him a few more times before pulling out suddenly. He shot his seed onto 2D's stomach, moaning the singer's name under his breath. 2D was already boneless beneath him, eyes now half-open and watching Murdoc, glazed and unfocused. The singer was gasping for air, glancing down at his abdomen where their cum had just mixed. He turned bright red, embarrassed, and quickly looked away. He spotted a box of tissues and grabbed a few, hurriedly cleaning the mess inbetween them and tossing the tissues away. Murdoc chuckled and tilted his head back to face him with a gentle, caloused hand. "Prissy little thing." he muttered, capturing 2D's lips in a satisfied kiss.

2D broke the kiss for air after awhile, smiling nervously up at the man. The man collasped next to him and grinned, reaching to brush a bang out of 2D's face. It was an oddly intimate moment, and 2D backed away, sitting up with a pained wince. His legs felt sore and useless, though, and he didn't know if he could move if he tried.

After a moment of silence, he sighed. "I... I fink I should, uhm.... get going." he whispered, looking back at the bassist. Murdoc actually looked a little hurt, but the hurt quickly turned to anger, which quickly turned to amusement. He grabbed 2D's wrist and yanked him back down, wrapping an arm around him.

"Stay 'ere for a little bit, ya idiot."

And as Murdoc tugged a few sheets over them, 2D felt no qualms about snuggling closer. Murdoc didn't seem to mind, cuddling with him and fishing around for a cigarette. He lit it, took a drag, and handed it to the other. 2D took a drag and handed it back, letting his eyes close as he listened to Murdoc's breathing. The music had long since stopped, but they didn't care. And when 2D drifted off to sleep on Murdoc's chest, Murdoc looked down, but had too much heart to wake him right then.

He smiled.

XXX


	2. Familiar Feelings

A/N: A very kind user pointed out to me that while they loved this story, my writing gets a little repetitive. And this isn't a complaint at all, because I COMPLETELY agree, and was worried that my writing was too repetitive even before they commented on it. So I'm letting everyone know now: This chapter is also just complete smut, and it barely differs from what you read before. The next chapter will be shorter, and might not have any smut in it. This is so I can work on the story-element, and then get to MORE smut. But different smut. But still smut. So yes, this chapter's similar to the last, but there's a reason for everything, and you'll see why later if you keep with the story. Thank you for reading!

* * *

It was two weeks before Murdoc snapped and kissed him again.

It was late at night, and the band had just finished watching one of 2D's awful zombie flicks. Murdoc had come in halfway through, drink in hand. The singer was walking down the hall afterwards when the other caught up to him.

"Eh, faceache..." the bassist purred. 2D shivered. He knew that tone.

Turning, the blue-haired man blinked at the other. "Yeah, Muds?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Didja, uh, didja like the movie?"

Murdoc glanced over his shoulder before stepping in. "Yeah, I guess ya could say that. But I was a bit distracted..." he trailed off. 2D bit his lower lip; Murdoc was already just inches away, and he could see those mismatched eyes looking him over. There wasn't any subtlety in his movements.

He squeaked. "I-I'm sorry, maybe next time we can watch one'a yers! I hope it wasn't too boring..." 2D said. He stepped back an inch and hit the wall, suddenly feeling very trapped. This wasn't safe, Noodle or Russell could walk by any second, and Murdoc had an obvious look to him.

"Mm, it was boring, dullard. I'm still bored, actually." he muttered, moving a hand next to 2D's head against the wall. 2D could hazily see him getting closer, and he shook his head.

"Murdoc, we're right in the hall!"

"So? Entertain me." he asked, lips hovering over the other's. The singer could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it didn't surprise him. He didn't seem very drunk, though, just a bit tipsy. It wasn't an excuse.

"Wot if Noodle or Russ walks by?"

"They won't, dullard."

2D put his hands on Murdoc's shoulders and gave a half-hearted shove. "I-It's not safe, we can't do this again! Wot're you even finkin-"

A loud noise rang in his ears when Murdoc slammed his other hand against the wall, each on either side of 2D's head. "- I miss you." he said quietly, and 2D wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but there was an undeniable heat in his scratchy voice.

Before 2D got another word in, the satanist crashed his lips against his in a rough kiss, claiming him in a moment. The singer made a muffled sound but couldn't resist to close his eyes for a second when his whole body warmed up, kissing back shortly before shoving at the other's chest again. Murdoc moved back this time, but he was grinning. He licked his lips.

"I... Uh... Let's, uhm, at least talk this over. Somewhere... else. Awright?" he whispered quickly, catching his breath. The bassist let out a pleased purr and grabbed his wrist, setting down the hall at a run. 2D stumbled after him, half-coherent protests leaving his lips as they went.

Murdoc opened the door to 2D's bedroom and shoved him in once they reached it, closing and locking it behind them in a second. He backed up as Murdoc approached him with a predatory grin. "N-Now, Muds, let's talk about this. I-I dun fink it's good if this becomes a, uh, habit... Yew 'n I, I mean..."

The bassist growled. He had been craving having that body twisting under him again every night since they had been together. At first he ignored it, it was just a passing thing, but it wouldn't go away. There he was, every day, so pale and thin and perfect, in his face and just out of reach. Murdoc knew that he wanted 2D now. And he ALWAYS got what he wanted.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"W-Well, no, but-"

"-Then shut up!" he snapped, reaching for the other. He grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward so they were face-to-face. The satanist's face softened suddenly, his demeanor completely changing. He lifted a hand to touch the side of the singer's face, softly, and the younger one sighed. "I'm not bein' mean, 'D. I really did miss ya."

The singer frowned and there was a silent pause. He was confused as to why Murdoc was being so nice. "Y-You're jus' sayin' that." he muttered, looking away. Murdoc saw this and snarled, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing the other to look at him.

"No, I'm not. Don't ignore me." the older man said, moving in. 2D let out a soft breath and seemed to swoon a bit at the underlying purr in his voice. Murdoc grinned at this. "See? Yer already melting and I haven't even touched ya."

2D wished that he could deny it, but it was the truth. He couldn't run away from it, the tension between the two, especially when it was staring right at him through Murdoc's opposite eyes. He couldn't push Murdoc away when the satanist's lips descended onto his once again, the hand on his chin sliding deep into his hair to pull him close. A needy moan escaped the singer and he parted his lips for Murdoc's questing tongue. The kiss deepened and the older of them nipped at the other's lower lip, sucking at it until 2D whimpered, then slipping his tongue past the other's lips and brushing against his. The singer fisted a hand in the man's shirt and made a muffled sound.

Murdoc assaulted 2D's mouth, stealing his breath, kissing him with a crushing force. His knees buckled when they parted, but Murdoc held him up by his upper arms until he got his balance. The bassist chuckled. "Y'alright there?" he teased. The singer pouted, expression slipping when the other nuzzled his shoulder, kissing a trail up his neck and biting at his earlobe.

"Aah...are you sure 'bout this? I mean, I... I fink it seems like a one-time fing, y'know?" he said breathily, letting his head fall back to expose more skin to the other. "Y-You's gonna regret it."

"Mmm, no I'm not."

"But Muds-"

"-Shaddup!" he snapped again, enforcing his words with a sharp bite to 2D's neck. The singer mewled. His neck was sensitive, Murdoc knew this now, and he was abusing his knowledge of him. When he was about to say something again, the bassist bit again at the fluttering pulse of his neck, purring at the whine that left the other's lips. "I won't let you say no to me."

It sounded more like a plea then a threat, but the singer knew it just the same. He sighed, trying to gather his wits, but it was hard with Murdoc biting his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder, feeling his breath ghost over his skin. "I... I missed you too." the blue-haired man said quietly. Lifting a hand, he ran thin fingers through the other's hair, showing his answer. Murdoc seemed a little shocked, but it was quickly masked with a mischievious grin that made 2D's knees weak.

The bassist yanked him closer by his beltloops and a low chuckle. "I know ya did." he muttered, beginning to press kisses down 2D's jawline. "I've seen ya lookin' at me."

The singer blushed profusely and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed. But that means Murdoc had been looking, too... a little spark of glee ran through him and he giggled, allowing his head to be turned, smiling into the kiss Murdoc leant in for. He was rougher then 2D remembered, but it was a thrilling change, and he allowed Murdoc to bite at his lower lip with pointed teeth, his whimper covered by a moan when he pushed closer.

He pushed at the man's shoulders to take a step back, moving them closer to the bed. He complied without breaking the kiss, kicking away a few bottles and a broken ashtray. Murdoc ran the tip of his tongue agains the seam of 2D's lips, which parted without question and deepened the kiss. The younger man fell when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, but he was expecting it. He gasped for breath when Murdoc pulled back up, standing over him. "Look at you. Fuckin' pretty." Murdoc whispered in a scratchy voice. 2D looked up at him and smiled nervously, watching as Murdoc sank a little lower, resting his knees on the mattress, hovering over him. "Do I scare ye?"

2D blinked, and had to think about it for a moment. Looking up at his friend, he took a breath. Yes, Murdoc did scare him, but it was... well, whatever it was, it wasn't _bad_, but it was scary. He nodded slowly, and the bassist grinned. "Mmm, good. But it's not good fer now. I want you t'trust me." he drawled, leaning down to whisper the words against 2D's lips. "Or relax, at least."

"I dunno if I can." he admitted.

Pausing to think, Murdoc got an idea. "Ya wanna smoke, then?" he said in a low voice, stealing 2D's breath away. "I got some good stuff. Yew got a bowl, right?"

The way he said it, 2D didn't think he could say no if he tried. And it would put him at ease, and make the whole situation a lot less... personal? Was that the word? No, it wasn't, but it would give him an excuse to get carried away, give him an excuse to let something happen a second time without the responsiblity for whatever happens... After thinking about it, he nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I got a bunch'a pipes 'n stuff!" the singer said brightly, scooting back to the other side of the bed. Murdoc watched with interest when he reached between the crack of the wall and mattress, pulling up a large, translucent pink bong with a black decal near the top. "Do, uh, d'you wanna use my bong? Her name is Mandy!"

He rolled his discoloured eyes, but a smile was on his lips. "Sure, why not?" he said, crawling onto the bed and taking a small, wrapped-up baggie out of his back pocket. He began unwrapping the layers as 2D unblocked the slide of the bong, and he sniffed the air. The potent smell of the weed began to fill the room and 2D grinned.

"I can smell that from here!"

"Yeah, I know, right? Got it off of some bloke down at the pub. Gave me a good price, too." the bassist muttered, lifting the bag once the herb was unwrapped and sniffing it. He let 2D smell it before gesturing for the other to hand him the bong after he had made sure there was enough water in it. 2D obeyed eagerly and handed Mandy over. He packed some of it in and gave the bong to the singer, letting him take the first hit. Already, things seemed a bit more normal, and 2D felt less awkward. More like friends, less like... lovers? No, that wasn't the right word.

It was weird, though, knowing that he was going to have sex with Murdoc, and having time to mull it over in his head before it actually happened. The air was thick with tension already, and the sound of the bubbling water seemed deafening in the room when he bent his neck and lit the bong. The bassist had reached over to the radio next to 2D's bed and turned it on, cranking up the volume on some hard rock station. He moved his head to the music, but the singer knew that it was so no one else would hear them. Murdoc still had that look in his eye.

When 2D's lungs couldn't take any more, he quickly shoved Mandy over to his friend, who grabbed it with happiness. He put his lips to the black ring at the top and took a large hit, eyes going wide at how much smoke it was. The singer laughed and breathed out at the same time, the white cloud billowing from his lips between laughs. He took the bong back and covered the top so the smoke wouldn't escape. "Isn't she wonderful?"

Murdoc nodded, keeping the hit in for a minute before letting it drift out slowly from semi-parted lips. 2D watched in earnest, trying not to admit that it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. The bassist felt the others eyes on him and looked up, meeting his gaze as he finished the hit. 2D blushed and looked away when it got too intense, distracting himself by moving the bong to his lips and lighting it. He was more used to Mandy then the satanist, and knew the amount of smoke it could produce, so he took another big hit before passing it to Murdoc again.

The last hit was quick for Murdoc, clearing the bowl of it and giving it to 2D to put away. He let it out quickly and looked over at his singer, who was still keeping in smoke from his last toke. Murdoc leaned in and let his lips hover over the other, making his intent clear. The singer smiled and pressed his lips against Murdoc's, parting them and exhaling into his mouth. He took the smoke easily, pulling back a little after all the smoke was gone, enjoying the glazed look the younger man had from the kiss.

"Yew alright, there?" he said, breathing the smoke back into 2D's face. He blushed and laughed quietly.

"Mm, yeah. Mandy kicks my arse, I only need a hit or two and I'm _gone_." he said and laughed again, smiling. Murdoc chuckled and pressed a light kiss to the singer's forehead. The thin man's breath caught in his throat.

"But I don' want ya gone. I want ya right here..." he teased. A chill ran down 2D's spine and he looked up at him.

"My head's a bit gone, but m'here wif ya! Dun worry, Muds."

The bassist grinned, and it took 2D a second to notice that the man's hand was on his knee, slowly sliding up his outer thigh. He thought to push it off but decided not to. The touch made his breath hitch, and he realized how a few short hits made everything a little easier, a little more familiar, and he was reminded of the last time they were together. Images flashed through his head that made him bite his lip and look away. Murdoc seemed to read his mind and let out a playful growl into his ear. "Thinkin' a sumthin, Dents?"

"Wot? I... uh... N-No, nuffink really..."

His hand crept up a little further, and the younger one let out a soft noise. "Yew lyin' to me?" Murdoc purred, emphasizing his words with a nip to the singer's earlobe, crawling a little closer. He leaned into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. "I think yer thinkin' of me. Thinkin' of last time. Of all the things I did to ya..." he trailed off against the skin of 2D's neck, moving his other hand to ghost down the man's side, resting on a sharp hip. "... Of all the things I'm gonna do to ye this time..."

2D gasped, looking up at the man. "W-Wot?"

"I know ya too well. Don't try to hide from me." Murdoc whispered, pushing the other flat down onto his back on the bed. The singer made a move to sit up, but Murdoc was ontop of him quickly, laying between his legs. 2D let out a heavy breath and tried not to moan when his friend pressed against him.

"M-Murdoc... is... is this gonna be a reoccuring fing?" he asked quietly, shivering when he felt Murdoc's cold fingers pushing the hem of his shirt up slowly. He was worried, not sure if he would be able to do this on a regular basis. They weren't more then friends and he himself was content with that, and wasn't positive that Murdoc was anymore.

The bassist frowned at the question, nipping at 2D's bottom lip to silence him. "Mm, does it matter? Don't think about it. Jus' do wot you feel. Like I do." the man muttered, relishing the gasp that his action elicted. It wasn't good when the younger man started thinking, he started doubting his actions, and Murdoc refused to let the vocalist get away after 2 weeks of wanting him. When he ghosted his lips down to 2D's neck, a breathy giggle gave him more confidence in himself. The boy could say what he wanted, but neither believed his words.

Closing his eyes, he arched his throat for Murdoc, long fingers twining in the bassist's dark hair when he felt those razor-sharp teeth barely graze against his skin. It made his heart beat faster and his spine tingle. The singer tried paying attention to his best mate's words, but he had already forgotten what they were talking about in the first place, and was a bit confused. And more then a little high. Instead he opened his eyes and blinked, then fixed his gaze up at his friend, who seemed to read him easily.

"Did ye already forget what we were sayin', you idiot?" he said with a throaty chuckle. 2D didn't respond except for a sheepish grin and a shrug, which was a yes. "Thass'alright, luv. It wasn't anythin' important."

2D nodded, craning his neck up to capture Murdoc's lips, deciding that the temptation was too much to resist. The satanist seemed pleased with this and pressed back into the kiss, quickly taking control and attacking his mouth. The singer made a muffled moan, biting down gently at Murdoc's lip. The older man ran the tip of his long tongue against the seam of his lips insistently, demanding entrance. He was granted it with a soft noise, arching up against him when their tongues met. Murdoc growled and grabbed 2D's chin, keeping his head still and dominating the kiss.

After a moment, the singer tried to break the kiss for air, but Murdoc wouldn't let him, only moving back when he pushed at Murdoc's chest with a whimper. He pulled back to let the other breathe, enjoying the way 2D panted afterward. "That's fucking hot." he said, quickly leaning down and pressing his lips to 2D's neck, finding his pulse and nipping at the fragile skin.

He bent his neck back for the man, blushing at the tone. He wanted to talk, say something back, tell Murdoc how he was making him feel, but he didn't know what to say. The satanist began sucking, working the skin between his teeth and beginning to create a purple hickey. 2D moaned, running thin fingers through Murdoc's hair, encouraging him to bite down.

"Aah! Murdoc!" the blue-haired singer cried out, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. He growled into 2D's neck, a primal sound, and sucked harder, wanting to leave his mark. One that would last longer then the others he gave him last time, which Murdoc had watched disappear and fade over the past few days. He fisted his hands in the fabric of the back of his friend's shirt, breathing shallow and uneven. Another high-pitched sound left his lips when Murdoc started to soothe the area with his tongue before pulling back, licking his lips with a devilish smirk. There was a passionate look in his eyes that made 2D's body warm, and he squirmed under Murdoc.

Cold hands started pushing the hem of his t-shirt up, and 2D let him, feeling overheated. He arched to let Murdoc push the fabric up his torso, tugging it along and off his arms and throwing the shirt to the side. The bassist's mismatched orbs roamed hungrily over the other's form. He licked his lips, causing the blue-haired man to blush. Splaying a palm over his chest, he scratched his nails down the white skin, watching with fascination at the red lines that appeared in it's wake then watching them evaporate. 2D hissed but didn't resist it, biting his lower lip. The pain was sharp, but bearable, and when Murdoc repeated the motion with more force, a broken moan left the singer's parted lips. "Never pegged you as a masochist, pet." he purred, pleased, allowing his hand to ghost over the singer's crotch, feeling the heat coming from his groin.

"Wot? I-I'm not!" he protested, a bit too quickly to be convincing. Murdoc just laughed and leaned back down to hover his lips over the mark he had just made on his neck, loving the way his friend tensed beneath him.

"Are ya sure about that, 'Dents?" the man whispered, pushing at the bruising skin with the tip of his tongue. 2D whimpered under his breath and grabbed onto Murdoc, moaning when he bit back down where he had before, harder this time. He latched down, sharp teeth driving into his skin, sucking roughly. The keyboardist cried out, arching back, waves of heat crashing through him when he felt those teeth sink into his neck. A warm hand cupped his groin, squeezing him through his jeans, feeling his hardening length. 2D's legs tensed. He bit harder, squeezing again when he did before pulling back. "Cuz this says otherwise."

The singer shook, hips twitching up against Murdoc's hand. "N-Nnngh! N-No... that's just..."

"Just what, exactly?" Murdoc breathed against his collarbone, ghosting his lips lower with a trail of kisses. 2D let out a ragged gasp when he felt those lips press a chaste kiss over one of his nipples. He was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for the singer's answer.

He was going to say something, but was cut off when his friend kissed his nipple again, lingering longer then before. 2D's face flushed quickly and he glanced away. Murdoc scoffed under his breath, moving back to capture the pink nub between his lips, sucking softly. The singer emitted a whine and bit his lower lip, embarassed. Murdoc looked positively evil when he pulled up, and the other man had to look to the side.

"Stop lookin' away. I only want yer eyes on me." the bassist said, voice like sandpaper over silk in 2D's ears. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on the other, watching Murdoc as he snuck his fingers up to his belt buckle. He held his breath when the leather and metal clicked apart, lifting his hips to held Murdoc tug the studded belt from the loops. He tossed the accessory to the floor before going to unbutton 2D's pants, slowly.

The singer panted, hating when Murdoc suddenly slowed things down. It drove the tension higher, made his head swim, and made him want to scream at the other for tormenting him so. "Murdoc!" he whispered hurriedly, in an urging voice once he felt his friend's hand slip under his jeans.

He made an amused sound and rubbed his palm against him, one less layer blocking skin from skin. Murdoc leaned down to press his lips to another spot on the singer's sharp collarbone. "Yeah?" he muttered against the ridge of bone, speaking between soft kisses up to his shoulder. "Ye want something?"

2D let out a frustrated noise. Murdoc couldn't talk, he had to shut up, it wasn't fair... The sound of his voice was getting to be too much. "Sh-shaddup, I want you to shaddup, Muds..." he growled, hips pushing up against his friend's touch. His hand was rough, gripping him and massaging his clothed erection in a dominating, almost painful way over his boxers. The singer moaned, reaching up and grabbing at Murdoc.

"Sorry, luv. Not gonna happen. Yer too much fun to tease." the man purred.

2D's brows creased and he pouted, sliding thin hands under Murdoc's shirt to creep up his back, only to scratch lightly down the knobs of his spine. "You're not nice." was all he managed to say between gasps drawn by his friend's hand.

He laughed in a devilish way and pressed a chaste kiss to the singer's forehead, moving to the side of his face, down his jaw. "Never said I was. Ya know I ain't. I'm an outright evil bastard." A shiver wracked 2D's body and he squirmed a little, crying out in almost-anger when the other stopped rubbing him, sliding his hand from the confines of the other's pants. The satanist laughed again and shushed him. "Calm down, I jus' wanna take these off." he muttered, curling his fingers into 2D's pockets to gesture to his pants.

The younger man nodded and lifted his hips to make it easier, letting Murdoc tug them off his legs and throw them to the side. They could both hear the jiggle of his new pills in one of his back pockets. Murdoc frowned, but didn't say anything.

He was quickly distracted when 2D's hand slid to cup the side of his face, pulling the older man back on top of him and bringing him down into a kiss. Murdoc immediately took over, biting and sucking at 2D's reddened lips and coaxing them apart, invading his mouth, letting his tongue make dirty insinuations of what was to come. A sort of needy noise came muffled from the singer's throat, trying to press closer.

Murdoc seemed to read his mind (once again), and ground his hips down against him. 2D moaned shakily. He slid his hands down to Murdoc's backside and grabbed it, jerking the bassist towards him in a surprising show of confidence, pushing their clothed erections against eachother. The older man broke the kiss first this time, gasping under his breath and looking down at him with want. The singer gave a smile that made something seize up in Murdoc's chest, but he quickly ignored it.

2D bit his lower lip and tensed again. The friction was driving him crazy, and the rough denim of Murdoc's jeans was just a bit painful on him through the thin material of his boxers. He hissed but didn't care, rutting up against the satanist, who seemed very pleased at this. He let out a groan into 2D's ear, causing him to shiver.

He was losing his patience. The singer was under him, squirming and grinding and driving him plain _crazy_, almost completely naked, and it made Murdoc ponder over how easily the young man could be swayed. Not that he was complaining. He pulled back and sat up, and 2D whined. Murdoc gave him a knowing look, making the singer blush. He reached to grab the hem of his blue boxers on each side, slowly dragging them down the other's bony hips. His legs shook when the waistband of the fabric was mid-thigh. When the garment was at his knees, 2D made an odd noise and arched his back. "Murdoc." he said simply, but the other understood.

His underwear was lost to the room in a fraction of a second, and Murdoc didn't have time to look at 2D fully before he was pulled into a kiss. Lips parted and tongues collided immediately, the bassist sliding a hand down to spread over the younger one's stomach, inching lower as they kissed. An anxious moan left him, trying to encourage the other. He got what he wanted when a hand curled around the base of his member, making him produce a passionate noise that Murdoc drank up like his favourite liquor.

The singer's thin hands scrambled to find the button to Murdoc's jeans when he started stroking, and he hummed against 2D's lips. His hands were positively shaking as the button was undone, pulling the zipper down in one motion. He wondered if it was bad that he could correctly guess what underwear his friend was wearing, but then again, it was Murdoc. He probably wasn't the only one. He tugged the jeans just low enough on the bassist's hips, feeling nervous with Murdoc watching like a wolf on it's prey. Slipping a bony hand into the leopard-print thong, he grasped the man's cock with a heavy breath. Murdoc moaned and sped up his own hand on 2D's length, dragging the pad of his thumb across the tip. The singer broke the kiss to gasp. He moved to press impatient, anxious kisses down the satanist's neck, teeth nipping sharply every once in awhile, whenever his friend's hand tightened or twisted around his erection. He mumbled something incoherent against Murdoc's skin, but his tone was high and pleading, and Murdoc understood.

"Shh, I know, I know." he whispered, retracting his hand from the other to grab his hip, pulling him closer and nudging between his legs. With his other hand, Murdoc reached into his front pocket and took out a small tube that 2D vaguely recognized. He blushed, moving his hands to fist into the sheets when Murdoc lifted his hips, dragging him into a rather undignified position. The vocalist realized that Murdoc had planned this, but couldn't bring himself to care, although he felt a bit stupid for playing right into Murdoc's hands. The hands that were moving lower on him now, pushing his legs farther apart and raking his nails down 2D's inner thighs. The singer let out a sharp cry and reached to grab the other's shoulders. He just chuckled with a devilish grin.

He didn't know when Murdoc opened the lube, but apparently he did, because 2D soon felt a slick finger at his entrance. He arched with a soft moan when his friend applied pressure, telling himself to relax. Their eyes met when the digit breached him, sliding inside the singer. Murdoc purred again when he didn't fight the intrusion. He moved the finger in and out of him slowly, listening to 2D's breath become shallow and uneven when he upped the pace. "Good boy." the bassist muttered, into his ear, biting at the lobe and sucking softly. The man below him cried out and leaned into it, nuzzling against him and breathing in his scent.

2D lifted a thin hand to run through Murdoc's hair, tugging his head over to steal a quick, passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but he felt the heat in it, bringing the tip of a second finger to the other's entrance. 2D gasped and kissed him again, grabbing the sides of his face and keeping the other in the kiss. Murdoc didn't complain, kissing back with fevor as he began to slide the other finger into him. The blue-haired man made a high-pitched sound against Murdoc's mouth, feeling a little uncomfortable, but quickly getting over it. The satanist began to thrust his fingers again, faster then before, and the singer had to will himself to break the kiss for air. "Muds!" he breathed, voice thick with lust. Murdoc just grinned and began to scissor his fingers inside of him, feeding off of the sounds that he drew from the singer. Soon he was squirming beneath Murdoc, craning his neck to bite and suck at the other's throat, trying to give the bassist at least a few marks as heavy as he had.

The man crooked his fingers, and 2D bit down hard, supressing a loud noise that wavered over the volume of the music. The satanist hissed at it, but didn't discourage him. "Can you take another now?" he asked, voice raspy and low. 2D nodded and moved against his fingers with a moan to show it, trying to concentrate on staying relaxed when another invasive digit began to push in. It wasn't as unusual as he remembered, just a little strange, and Murdoc now had three fingers inside of him, and was moving to a regular pace again. He was usually so numb, but he could feel Murdoc now... His fingers were searching inside him, curling ever-so-slightly and pushing up. 2D bucked suddenly after a few prods, and Murdoc gave a vicious smirk, knowing when he found the other's prostate.

"Haah! Ah!"

The black-haired man groaned at the sound, burying his face in 2D's neck with sharp teeth as he rubbed the spot of nerves inside him, grinding his hardness into the singer's leg. He whined, pressing his body against the other's, tilting his head back for him. The bassist felt thin hands back on the hem of his pants, tugging them down just a bit more. He moaned something that sounded like Murdoc's name and his patience snapped. He withdrew his fingers from him, which brought forth a gasp and shaky legs.

"Sorry, luv." Murdoc whispered, "Want you now."

2D smiled with a breathless giggle, nodding. There was a tight knot in his chest, and he was anxious, but he couldn't help but believe the other. He let Murdoc push one of his legs up and scoot forward, the closeness spreading heat up his spine. They both gasped when the tip of his cock touched against his slick entrance. Purring as he began to press the head in, he swallowed 2D's noises with his lips. He kept a grip on the younger man's left thigh, moving his knee closer to his chest. 2D winced but tried to distract himself with kissing Murdoc. Soft, pained whimpers still broke through as Murdoc began to slide the rest of his length in.

He didn't give the thin man time to get used to it until he was buried halfway inside. They broke the kiss for air, and 2D threw his head back and cried out. His brow was drawn up as he bit his lower lip, hard, trying to repress the broken noises that escaped him at every inch Murdoc sank in. It hurt more then he recalled, but the sensation was intense, and it lit his nerves on fire. Murdoc froze above the singer now, though his effort was showing through. "F-Fuck."

The satanist held his 2D's leg further up, pushing his knee to his shoulder. His breath hitched, feeling exposed, and he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to force himself to relax. "Aaahh... No, don't stop yet, just... just do it." he said. Murdoc gave a short nod and grunted, beginning again, and 2D wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders, holding on for dear life.

Murdoc looked at how the other was struggling, and decided to try to distract him. He lowered his mouth to his singer's thin chest, pressing chaste kisses to each hard nub in turn. The gasps that the kisses drew forth were delectable, and the satanist grinned against his skin. He brought one of the nipples between his lips and sucked, laving it with his tongue in small circular swipes. An embarrassed moan ran from the singer's open mouth, wishing he wasn't so sensitive to such an action. This time, when Murdoc pushed in another inch, 2D mewled and relaxed around him, and he took the opportunity to fully sheath himself inside. The man below him faltered between unsteady, light breaths.

"There we are, pet." Murdoc crooned, moving his head from the vocalist's chest to look down at him. He gave him another moment to adjust. "Bloody perfect."

2D squeaked when his friend pulled out a bit, and his hands flew to find something to grab onto. One fisted in the sheets, while the other curled through his friend's dark strands. When Murdoc thrust back in, a short yelp slipped from him. He repeated the motion with his own low moan, mismatched eyes rolling up briefly. He had missed this. Missed him. Missed the erotic sounds that spilled from his singer's lips like an easy tune, the way he tightened around him whenever Murdoc spoke into his ear, and the way his hollow eyes looked when he was gazing up at him like he was a fucking _God_, just like they were doing right now. It had only been two weeks, and he felt like he was dying throughout it all.

He wondered if 2D had felt the same.

Another shallow thrust. The blue-haired man gasped, arching, and he vaguely realized that Murdoc was still wearing his pants. He couldn't bring himself to care. 2D was seeming to get used to it, and the shocks of pain up his spine were quickly turning to heat. He tugged at his friend's hair.

The satanist let out a throaty purr and decided to thrust a little deeper into him this time. He inhaled sharply. Murdoc felt his thighs tense. It was an interesting reaction, and he moved to see it again. The keyboardist twitched and let out a whine, feeling his friend's cock thrust deeper inside him. "Oh... Oh!" he cried out in a small voice. His fingers trembled against the other's skull. He saw stars behind his eyes when the band leader began to set a slow pace, shaking him with every thrust. The hand holding 2D's leg up squeezed a bit painfully, and he knew he would have bruises, although he didn't mind. The sensations were too distracting. Murdoc leaned to whisper into 2D's ear when he felt the other begin to relax, stretching to accept him.

"Nnn, fuck." he muttered, biting and nibbling at the shell of the other's ear. "Yew alright? It's, uh... g-gonna be hard for me to hold back."

The singer moaned softly and looked up at him. "Don't hold back, then. I don't want ya to." 2D breathed, letting his hand fall from the bassist's hair to cup the back of his neck. A pleased noise left him and he brought his hips forward again, rocking 2D into the pillows. Electricity coursed through him and he hooked the leg Murdoc wasn't holding around his waist. "Aah! Murdo- Ooh!"

A chuckle left his lips at the pretty sound. He let go of his singer's thigh to allow him to wrap it around his waist like his other leg. The position was less painful and 2D sighed, locking his ankles behind Murdoc's back. He thrust again, shifting inside him, making the blue-haired man tremble when his nerves were struck. Realizing that he had found 2D's spot, he kept the angle with slow, even thrusts, quickly having him writhing in his arms, panting and gasping and clutching onto Murdoc.

He pressed a series of sharp bites and nips down the thin one's neck, forcing himself to adhere to an even pace. An incoherent muttering of his name was the response. "2D, look at yerself." the man whispered. The singer's face flushed bright red, and Murdoc found another weakness that he marked away for later exploitation.

His thrusts were teasing, not hard or fast enough to satisfy, but the angle was more then enough to have him squirming. The singer was getting frustrated, using his legs to pull Murdoc in and push against each movement, but he wasn't getting the message. Or didn't want to.

"C'mon, c'mon, Muds, no." he moaned, and his nails scratched down Murdoc's spine.

The satanist hissed, throwing his aggression into attacking the other's neck. "Ya want something?" he growled against the skin, hands tightening on 2D's waist. "Yer gonna have to learn how to ask."

2D whined and dug his nails into him, leaving bright red crescents in Murdoc's back. "I-I..." he faltered, biting his lower lip. He arched his neck for the man, exposing more skin to his abusive onslaught. "...Harder. I want it harder."

"Mm? What was that?"

"Harder, Muds!" he cried out in frustration, quickly shocked at how loud he was. Murdoc cackled and seized his hips, pulling the singer down onto his cock with a strong force. 2D cried out again and threw his head back, clinging onto his friend, contact for the sake of contact as they moved.

Murdoc growled, sucking and biting at his bandmate's neck and collarbone, leaving dark marks on the already-wrecked flesh. "Is that good? Ya want it like that?" came the insinuating purr. The vocalist made a mewling sound and shuddered. The strength behind the new thrusts overwhelmed him, gasping every time he pulled back. He couldn't answer him, 2D was too distracted by the man's length deep inside, the man's face staring right back down at his unblinkingly, all creating a pressure in his abdomen that made him want to scream.

The thin man's voice was wavering over the volume of the radio, now, and he reached a hand over to it and shakily slid the volume knob up to drown himself out to anyone outside. Murdoc could still hear him though, so he wasn't complaining. The singer was tight around him, impossibly hot, and he began to buck against every thrust, causing Murdoc to moan. "Oh God, oh God, oh God..." 2D chanted, over and over through breathy cries.

His vision swam when Murdoc hit his prostate dead-on, a high-pitched yelp leaving his lips that made the other laugh. When the sound was repeated, the bassist leaned down to capture 2D's mouth to silence it. He pulled back quickly though, satisfied with the dazed look that he had given his friend. Ghosting a hand over the thin man's ribs, he moved down to rest over the arch of his hip. The singer shivered.

Finding that the singer grew louder when Murdoc moved faster, he sped up his thrusts a little bit, driving into him with a rough force. 2D was shaking, feeling like his spine melted through the mattress that he was being pounded into. When the pace sped up, 2D cried out, his cock hard up against his chest.

"Murdoc! Fuck! I... I... Aaah! Aaah!"

Murdoc groaned and buried his face into the other's neck. He couldn't get enough of that damn voice, that girly sort of waver he had to it. "Yeah, 'D?" he grunted, breathy. "You dirty thing, you love it, don'tcha? Can ya feel me? Can feel me in there?"

The words shocked him more then they should have, and his face heated up. Murdoc, with a rather firm jerk of his hips, thrust deeper into him, and knocked 2D back into the pillows. A passionate, lost 'yes' was his answer, spilled from parted, gasping lips. The knot in his abdomen tightened, and his body temperature spiked up. 2D was going to lose it soon, he just knew.

A hand wrapped around his cock, and the vocalist arched. "Oh! Oh, Muds, no, not yet, please not yet, m'too close, I can't-"

"-Am I gonna make yew cum? Gonna cum soon?"

The scratchy, low voice made him keen and lift his upper body up against Murdoc's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His inner walls tightened around the other, and Murdoc moaned, sinking furrther into him. He started pumping 2D's prick in time with his thrusts. "AH! Mmhn... Ooh, yes, just like- I-I want- Mmm! Mmm!"

He felt as though he was on fire, his legs shaking, drawn up against Murdoc's sides. The muscles of his abdomen twitched, breathing shallow and fast as the satanist drove into him. He felt a tidalwave of heat wash over him, and knew what was next. Murdoc saw this and began whispering obscene things into his ear, stroking him for all he was worth. The older man was close, too, and wanted to make him come first.

"Fuck, Murdoc, I'm-"

"I know, luv. Do it. Do it for me."

Murdoc sank his teeth into 2D's neck to enforce his words(and muffle a few of his own sounds), and that was all he needed.

2D made a series of broken, wanton noises and hit his peak, nails carving angry red lines into Murdoc's bare back as he arched. Every muscle in his body tensed as he spilled himself over the other's fingers and cried out his name. His orgasm was drawn out by the continued thrusts, overwhelming his senses.

Luckily the older man followed him quickly, thrusts becoming quick and uneven shortly. Murdoc pulled back from biting 2D's neck and swore loudly when he felt the end hit, grabbing 2D's hips and holding him in place. He came inside of him with a smirk and a groan, feeling the boy freeze under him. He knew that 2D wasn't expecting it, and although amusing, he hoped the dullard wasn't too angry.

With a heavy breath, Murdoc let go of the other's hips and slowly slid out. 2D made an odd sort of whine when he did and cringed. He could feel the other's release inside of him, the thought of it made his heart skip. It was uncomfortable now, though, and he looked up at Murdoc with half-lidded eyes.

Murdoc felt something when their gaze met, and he smiled at the singer. "Sorry 'bout that, 'D." he muttered, collasping back onto the bed next to him. The singer turned to face him, and Murdoc couldn't resist the urge to pull him closer, wrapping an arm around him.

2D shivered, but didn't resist, his body still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. He frowned. "I... Iss'awright, Muds. Jus' wish ya coulda warned me." he said finally, voice still weak. He knew that the other coming inside of him wasn't bad, really, but the thought made his cheeks flush even more. It seemed a bit too personal, too intimate for them. Murdoc probably didn't have any hangups like that, though. 2D pushed it to the back of his mind.

They stayed in silence for awhile, but it wasn't the usual silence between them that always made 2D feel awkward. It was comforting, and he didn't protest when Murdoc pulled closer to him. They were just friends, he kept reminding himself, even as he moved his head to rest on the other's shoulder. The bassist grinned at this and began stroking his hair. He pressed a kiss to 2D's forehead, a surprisingly endearing action that confused the other, but he didn't say anything. He'd rather not get Murdoc angry right now.

The man seemed far from anger, though, seeming perfectly content to snuggling with 2D. It was weird for the singer. Last time, he had only stayed with Murdoc for a little while afterwards, sneaking out of the winnebago after he had woken up and found Murdoc asleep. But they were both awake, cuddled together on 2D's bed, still enjoying the post-orgasmic high that was settling in them. 2D was fine to sit there for a little bit, but he wondered how he was going to get Murdoc out for the night without making him mad or making things awkward.

Apparently, Murdoc had been watching 2D while he was thinking, and spoke up. "Ya think too much, dullard. Jus' stay here and stop thinking. Enjoy the moment."

2D pouted. "I-I know, Muds, m'sorry. This is just... I mean, wif yew an' me..."

"Is just wot? Is nothin'. We're friends, we're bandmates, an' now I guess we shag sometimes." he said simply, as if it was the most normal, understandable thing in the world. It infuriated 2D, how easily Murdoc could pass things off, but he held his tongue. Murdoc sat up, pulling 2D with him, and continued. "An' now, we're gonna take a shower."

"W-Wot?" he asked, but Murdoc was already dragging him out of his own bed, stark-naked. 2D stumbled to catch his balance, wincing when a shock of pain ran up his spine. He was very sore. Murdoc laughed when he saw this and kept pulling him across the room.

"We're gonna take a shower. Are you deaf?"

The man headed into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and flicked on the light. 2D watched from the threshold with anticipation and anxiety. He felt a bit silly, standing in the room completely naked, but Murdoc turned on the shower jets and kicked off his own pants, quelling a bit of his insecurity. He looked over his shoulder at 2D expectantly.

"W-We're gonna take a shower... together?" he squeaked. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"2D, I've known ya for a few years now. We've been in this band for a good while, too. And I've seen every goddamn inch of yer twiggy little body, twice now, so you have NOTHING to hide. Get yer ass in the shower." he said with a smile.

The blue-haired singer thought for a moment. The bassist was correct in his words, so he followed him into the bathroom, and let Murdoc help him into the shower.

'Just friends', 2D told himself again, as Murdoc's arms encircled him under the streams of water.

They were just friends, but friends were allowed to have their secrets, right?


	3. AN NoteUpdate

A/N: Hello there! I know it's been a RIDICULOUSLY long time since I updated, and I actually had half of another chapter written, but my laptop died and I couldn't transfer ANY files I had on it previously. More then one person has emailed me asking if I was going to update, and I apologize if I didn't respond directly! D: There's been a lot of personal issues that have been preoccupying my time, but I wanted to post a fake-chapter to let everyone know that I DO plan on updating, as soon as I can. Like... within the next month or so, hopefully. And originally the next chapter wasn't going to have smut or drugs in it, but looking back, that was sort of going to be the basis of the fic. So I might as well ask people reading this.

Chapter 3: Smut and drugs, or a little more plot? Which would you prefer? :3

(Warning: if there's no smut, it's probably going to be an absurdly short chapter compared to the last two, just because I tend to get uber detailed and ridiculous with slash... _ )

So yes. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.

And I just might do it.

Thank you! And apologies to anyone who thought this update was an ACTUAL chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY. IT WILL BE COMING SOON. XDD

~A/N

PS: I've gotten a few messages about how this fic could be taken down since it's too explicit, or 'illegal', but it's rated MA+. I warned everyone of what was going to be in it in the description. There's no way someone didn't know what they were clicking on. And if they were talking of the drug use, it's not illegal to write about drugs, at all, anywhere in the USA (where I am). But there's been more then one message, and I do realize this is rather explicit, so I'm letting everyone know that this fic can be found on another more-open site as well, and if you would like a link, just let me know. I apologize if this did offend anyone though, and understand if it does get taken down. And, bottom line: If ya think you'd be bothered by what's in a fanfiction, just don't click on it. It's not that hard. D:

Thank you!


	4. Another Update, New Chapter Soon

I haven't been able to post the chapter I had previously written, because my laptop was completely wiped of it's filees, and I had to start from scratch. But I have not given up on this story! I am so very sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm trying to remember and type up what I had as soon as I can, without skipping corners! There will be some more drug use, some more pr0n, but a little more plot thrown into the mix, I hope. Or foreshadowing, at least.

Again, I am so sorry it's taken to long to update, but I love and thank everyone who's stuck with this fic for so long!

All my condolences and sexy apologies,

ArtemisRoseShadow


End file.
